


Air Bubbles

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Piper expected to meet was an undersea princess, let alone a mermaid. Apparently arranged marriage is still a thing down there, and they don't need cell phones.</p><p> </p><p>The last thing Annabeth needed was another pesky human diving into her home, but maybe this one isn't so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

I high-fived Percy on the way into the water, sure that my oxygen line was secure and safe. I dropped into the sea, watching Percy sink with me. We dived down below, here to retrieve some valuables from a sunken cargo plane. I could hear Percy saying something to me, and I focused on his words for a moment.

“I’m going east, touch base in two miles.” He said, and took off. I dove down further, pushing aside some algae. The water was slowly getting darker as I dove deeper, the light in my mask shining in front of me. Rainbows of fish kept swimming past me, and the sound of water rushed past my ears.

In the distance, a small light shone from behind a cluster of large boulders, and I picked up my pace. As I swam closer I could hear what seemed like talking, a voice that rumbled like storms in the night. It seemed feminine, filled with frustration.

“Can’t you just tell my dad that being away for more than five minutes will not kill me! I know the Walkers will be here soon, the plane had crashed weeks ago.” I could make out those words, stopping. Walkers? This person was probably referring to me, coming to find the ship.

 

“Annabeth, I’m supposed to protect you.” The other voice said, sounding more like the wind in how quickly they talked, sounding deeper and older than the first voice. With another large breath from the oxygen line, I swam forward, beginning to see the people. My eyes say two heads of blonde hair, but one of the two was definitely a man. His pale hair was cropped short, drawing more attention to his sharp face, completes with a scar by his eye. He definitely looked like the protector type, built up and has blades around his waist. Gills lines his ribs, which would’ve been gross if I could see under them, but it was slits in his shirt to give them room.

The other one though, her long blonde hair rested around her shoulders, swaying with the current. Her waist had gills as well, and just above was what would be any normal bikini top, except for the fact it was made of armor. Where her hip bones should have been were scales, a range of deep grey and blue, tapering into a tail. Instead of feet, a large, flowing fin was there, in a pale grey color. Her skin was tan, and as I got closer I could make out her soft features. Her lips were round and full, but what caught me were her eyes. They were a grey like the fiercest storms I’d ever seen. As if she knew I was watching, they focused on me, and her voice was lit with excitement.

“They’re here!” Her cheeks strained to keep from a smile, but the guy flowed in front of her, staring me down. I put my hands up in a surrendering motion, and Annabeth held a daring glare at the guy.

“Annabeth...”

 

“Luke! I’ll meet you at home.” She pushed him away, and the guy left. I took this as my chance to leave, swimming as fast as I could to the surface.


	2. 2

I admit, seeing the Walker was exciting for the first seconds. I had actually seen one! Then, the resentment settled into my chest. They were invading my home every time one of their inventions broke. The last one I had seen was clad in black, covering any feature that could show what they looked like, except that I could see the way the fabric wrapped around their chest. That and the flatness around their pelvis had usually been signs of girls.

The only thing I could truly see through the mask were rainbow kaleidoscope eyes. As soon as she had begun to swam away the excitement was replaced with my usually feelings to them. I had interacted with them before, and they flaunted their legs like Neptune had chosen them to be the superior ones.

I swam through the streets of Atlantis, straight up the glittering white castle. Luke stood guard at the dark metal gates, and I sighed, pushing past him and entering the castle grounds. Swimming up the steps always intimidated me. This was my home, and though I knew the floorplan by heart, it still intimidated me. The tall ceilings and large staff made me feeling like what I was. A princess. The armor chestplate molded to my form for ease of movement was nice, and beautiful if I were honest, but it felt too safe. My oldest sister was ready to be married, her fiancé and her living in the castle, genuine smiles always on their faces and love in their eyes. I was the youngest and only of my six sisters to not find love. There were seven of us. The seven seas, apparently. It was something my mom wanted to do, have seven of us for the historical significance.

 

As I swam into the pale blues of my room, the feeling hit me. The human I had seen earlier was a girl.


End file.
